Tinkerbell's Morning
by BlackMirror6
Summary: Tinkerbell discovers a unique plan to keep herself and Pan together.... forever.......


Author's note: This is a parody of the Disney film, which is why the Lost Boys are portrayed as animals.

~**Tinkerbell's Morning**~

The sun was about to rise and Tink was still working on her surprise. Oh! If Pan were to wake and see the mess accompanying her surprise, all would be ruined! But she was a clever flickering fairy. And she had a bit more time, yet. In what served as the kitchen, Tink was busy fluttering about, her wings sparkling in the candle light in a rainbow of colors.

The kitchen area was a mess—bowls everywhere and what classified as food splattered on the walls. Tink had a bit of gunk in her hair, however pressing time made for little opportunity to clean up. She could do that later anyway. After all, a little fairy could only do so much at once!

Tink fluttered through the cabinet, after something that was hidden rather well from both Pan and the boys. It would be a great spoiler if someone had found it! Tink laughed a little pixie laugh at that thought. She wanted to surprise Pan with a lovely breakfast early in the day, right after he crowed. Today, she wouldn't have to worry about the Lost Boys, or that Wendy, bothering the two.

A rustling from the other room hinted to Tinkerbell that Pan was slowly but surely rising. She would have to hurry to pull this surprise off! Tink took a vial, which had been the secret hidden in the cabinet, in both arms, putting forth an extra effort of pixie dust for support, and fluttered to the counter. The glass container, complete with cork top, was almost larger than she was, so she had to be extra careful. She had fixed for today, a bowl of porridge for Pan, and the extra ingredient being what made it extra special. But wait! She forgot the berries! That would never do…

At the realization, Tink quickly finished pouring the extra ingredient into the porridge and fluttered out. As she fluttered over the living room, she shook her head at the mess. Those boys certainly knew how to create a disaster…

The first thing she flew over was the Bear's mess. Always leaving his club here and there, Tinkerbell finally made sure it would never be lost again. Over the night, it got permanently lodged into his head. Unfortunately, the sudden bashing left for messy blotches of blood and brain on the wall and floor, which would have to be cleaned up soon. It had to be quiet, for sure, but that didn't mean it couldn't be clean. Sadly, Tink couldn't have her cake and eat it too.

Of course, the others were not any better. She groaned inwardly at the sight made by the Rabbit and Fox. Such a disaster! Tinkerbell used a bit of pixie dust to raise one of the hatchets lying about, and had to wait forever for the thing to finally drop! It was exasperating, surely, but she had to charge numerous whacks until the Rabbit's head finally plopped off. The splatter had her dress all but ruined, forcing the flushing fairy to change. What a bother. The Fox took a bit less time and effort, since by then Tink figured it would be quicker to just stick a knife through the boy's throat rather than go at another bout of decapitation. Quick and a bit less messy. That was a plus. After a change of clothes, Tink had managed to keep in mind, the disastrous outcomes of bludgeoning and hacking, and so with the twins, had decided to just hang them with their hammocks.

She had to admit, the twitching was rather funny. She floated and watched them for the few seconds they lived, highly enjoying the comic relief of an otherwise busy night.

Tink stopped short of her fluttering and glanced about the room. Something seemed out of place. Quickly she noticed a bit of drapery was missing from the window. One of the Boys must have taken it, she thought, or that Wendy. Another sigh came to Tink as she looked about. There was water all over the Skunk's part of the room. Somehow, the large bucket containing the drowned boy had managed to tip over and spill everywhere. One could glimpse the pale flesh and silent scream accompanying the Skunk's features, as well as the ball and chain wrapped around his neck. The item purposed solely to keep the struggling boy submerged.

What a day. Once she had presented Pan with his breakfast, she would have some heavy-duty clean-up to do! A lady's work was never done. Tinkerbell shrugged her shoulders of the mess and fluttered away outside. She had to get these berries, post haste!

Outside, it was lovely. The sun was just barely skimming the horizon, and any moment now, Pan would fly out and greet it with his signature crow. It was something Tink was sure never to miss, as the site and sound of it all made her little fairy heart leap and sigh. Ah, happiness. If only in the morning. But long were the joyous days of Tink and Pan spending the mornings together by themselves. True, no Lost Boy worth his salt was ever up at that hour, and surely that was one reason why Tinkerbell tolerated them.

Watching the sunrise was always so calming. But all too soon her peaceful existence with Pan would be utterly destroyed by the strange girl known as Wendy. Oh! How Tink hated that girl! Always getting Pan's attention. The very thought of the two together made Tinkerbell turn red with anger. But soon the little fairy settled down and took in a deep breath. All would be so perfect today.

Tink fluttered about the hide-out, delighting in the fresh smells of early-morning and the lovely songs the birds chirped. The sun glittered about her tiny golden form. She took a moment to settle on a leaf, upon which was a dew drop for her to see her reflection in. She looked herself over, fluffing her hair and patting down her little green dress. She made a slow twirl to look at each angle, making sure she was perfect for the dawn. Satisfied, she gave a hearty nod and 'tink', and went off to find some berries.

Along the short path, Tink discovered Wendy. Oh, how that girl seemed to always be able to ruin a good morning! But Tinkerbell knew she wouldn't have to worry about her any longer. Wendy lay on the ground, face down in the dirt. Tink seemed satisfied beyond compare at this particular sight.

In the previous night, Tinkerbell had acquired for herself, a cherry bomb. She knew how Wendy loved candies, and so, with a little craftsmanship, managed to disguise the bomb as a sweet sucker. She candy-coated the item, tucking the fuse in, and lit it just before giving it to Wendy. The naïve woman accepted it gladly, and walked off for a nightly stroll. It exploded and took half of her head with it. This, admittedly, was Tinkerbell's crowning achievement. Her vanity boosted no less than triple what it once was after this accomplishment.

As for John and Michael, Tink had given them up to the pirates during a little unauthorized field trip. Hook immediately demanded, rather than hold the boys hostage and await Pan's rescue, to just be done with the pair once and for all. He satisfied the croc… for the time being… with Michael. The menacing demon of the seas had a good day or two's worth of food from that fat infant. As for John, well… someone had decided it to be rather humorous to nail him to the front of the ship. And thus, they sailed.

A few moments of floating here and there, Tink managed to procure the few little berries needed to finish the porridge surprise. A sparkling smile ran across the pixie's face, and her large blue eyes were bright and happy. She laughed and daydreamed, barely able to withhold the excitement she felt that morning. But she was idling. Pan was already up and outside by now, she could already hear the intake of breath before the crow!

Quickly Tink buzzed back to the kitchen, stirred the cooling porridge and added the berries to the top. With a wipe to her brow, she sprinkled her pixie dust about the bowl to make it float, placing a fairy-sized portion of the same breakfast, including the bottled ingredient, atop her head. She was a lady, and a great balancer. Her heart almost melted when she heard Pan crow, a loving smile spreading now as she fluttered out to greet Pan.

It was known that long ago Tinkerbell had drank poison to save Pan. With gracious thought and consideration, Tinkerbell decided it would be polite to allow Peter to return the favor. However, she could not truly allow him to leave her alone on that star. For she so loved Peter, that she would be happy to travel on this last adventure with him. And thus, with a few drops in each, Tink and Peter sat together to watch the sunrise for the very last, and happiest time.

~*~

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, it took me a while to create it. That, however, was due to my ceaseless procrastination.

Until next time--


End file.
